candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1066
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 71 | previous = 1065 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1067 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *Lucky candies will give total of 12 colour bombs for the order. However, all of them are covered in marmalade, and the locked chocolate and liquorice swirls make it hard to reach the lucky candies on the bottom. *Two additional colour bombs must be created, to fulfill the order. *The order is worth 14,000 points.14 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy = 14,000 points Hence, an additional 36,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *The order candies are tucked away in slightly difficult places, but as they comprise twelve of the fourteen colour bombs required, there is not all that much to do. *Once you start to open up the board, the sequence of using the colour bombs is the only thing you need to think about. *Note that chocolate will happily eat up an order candy, which is not a good thing. Some report that detonating a colour bomb against an order candy will lose the colour bomb order from other candies of that colour. *Setting off double colour bombs might be a good thing, especially if you are in a hurry running out of moves, but it might limit the number of opportunities that you get to create the additional colour bombs you need, which is not a good thing. That will depend on how much marmalade is left atop order candies. *As a strategy, therefore, your aim should be to minimise the risk of order candies being destroyed by chocolate and to detonate colour bombs against natural colours for as long as possible, until you know that you have a clear run at the fourteen, at which point you might go for the double colour bomb a couple of times to finish the job. *Aficionados of the three star target will want to carry on taking out single colours with single colour bombs while they still have time, until they are assured of both their target and completion of the level. This is also quite easy on this level, which is a good thing. Trivia *This level references the Battle of Hastings due to the following reasons: **The Battle of Hastings took place in the year 1066, which is the level number. **This level is shaped like a castle. **14 colour bombs are required and the Battle of Hastings happened on the 14th October 1066. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthrough Gallery Level 1066 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Siberian Sorbet levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with lucky candies Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with locked chocolate Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Orders that require special candies Category:Easy levels